Per Sempre
by GryphonXV
Summary: A Guerra Santa a cada dia mais perto chegava, mas Asmita e Deuteros desejavam permanecer juntos, pois compartilhavam um amor que se negava a sucumbir. Mesmo cientes de eventual separação, a promessa é eterna: "para sempre."


Um belo jovem de longos e sedosos cabelos louros caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruínas das velhas construções que beiravam as florestas e cerrados, um pouco além dos templos. As folhas de algumas árvores — secas — voavam com a ventania; mesmo com esse alívio de momentos, o sol de verão lhe escaldava a pele marmórea com facilidade.

Ainda assim ele não parecia se importar.

Enquanto caminhava, seus trajes balançavam contra os galhos dos pequenos arbustos de flores que ali se encontravam. Estes tentavam manter seu esplendor, cheios, coloridos. Mesmo para tamanha perfeição o fim chegaria, pois decerto secariam, tornando-se amontoados de folhas secas. O fim de um ciclo, mas não o fim da vida, pois a natureza é infinita. Tornariam a florescer quando o clima fosse mais propício.

As roupas do jovem eram de uma enorme simplicidade, típicos trajes indianos. Seus cabelos curtos e lisos, como fios de ouro misturavam-se aos céus, que naquele horário traziam as cores do crepúsculo. Tão belas, mas inalcançáveis aos olhos daquele que era privado da visão.

Asmita voltara de seu treinamento no Tibete há algumas horas... E por mais decepcionante que fosse, descobriu que assim como sua terra natal — a Índia — os seres humanos de todos os lugares pelos quais havia passado carregavam consigo o fardo da tristeza. Por nascer sem poder enxergar, Asmita passou a desenvolver habilidades a partir do que lhe restou, tornando-o dono de uma percepção incomum... Uma percepção tão apurada que o mesmo poderia sentir o que todos sentiam por apenas estar perto... E este era justamente o seu problema. Ele sentia demais, sofria demais.

Carregava sua dor, mas ao mesmo tempo carregava também a de tantas outras pessoas que nem sequer conhecia, por vezes. Isto lhe trazia ainda mais sofrimento, mais que um humano normal seria capaz de suportar. Desde pequeno aprendera a falar com Buddha e com os Deuses, mas ainda se sentia como uma criança, não sabia como encarar seus medos. Queria fazer o máximo para acabar com esses sentimentos ruins, mas não conseguia encontrar uma resposta. Não era ele o homem que sabia de quase tudo? Sentou-se sobre uma coluna caída, abraçando as pernas contra o peito. Era um homem de alma iluminada, mas ainda assim era um homem.

E homens choram.

— O que faz aqui, garotinha? Está perdida? — uma voz o indagou enquanto ele lentamente levantou a cabeça, secando as lágrimas que escorriam em seu belo rosto.

— Eu não sou uma garota... — respondeu um pouco surpreso por ter sido confundido com uma mulher. Mesmo tendo feições tão delicadas, assim como longos cílios, isso não tinha acontecido consigo até o presente momento. — Eu só precisava ficar sozinho, por isso vim até aqui. — falou ao outro, que era um pouco mais velho, de pele morena. O recém-chegado usava uma máscara que cobria parcialmente seu rosto, deixando apenas seus olhos — de um tom entre o verde e o azul — visíveis. Era mais alto que Asmita, mais encorpado.

O tom de seus belos cabelos completava a mesma confusão de cores de seus olhos. E a textura dos fios, ao contrário da que se via nos retos e sedosos de Asmita, era mais áspera. Cachos e mais cachos. O homem, por si só, parecia bastante maltratado, com suas roupas velhas e surradas, como as utilizadas pelos aspirantes a cavaleiros. Mas ele não era um destes.

— Então quer dizer que não tem medo de vir aqui sozinho? Por acaso não ouviu falar dos boatos que contam que aqui vive um monstro...? Uma sombra?

O menor meneou a cabeça em negação e nada falou, passando apenas a ouvir o som da brisa que cortava o silêncio entre os dois. De olhos fechados, mas parecia olhar para o céu ao longe. Agradecia por não ter sido indagado sobre o motivo de suas lágrimas, embora não devesse satisfações a ninguém. O estranho sentou-se ao lado do indiano, parecendo pensar em algo. Asmita também pensava em algo e foi ele a quebrar o silêncio entre os dois.

— Por que eu teria medo de uma sombra? Eu nunca enxerguei nada que não fossem sombras. — Falou com um fraco sorriso. Ele não falava somente do escuro eterno onde seus olhos o prendiam, como também das sombras dos corações humanos, dos medos, de todos os sentimentos que não conseguia entender...

— Deveria temer. Porque todos temem... Mas não é por isso que ele se esconde aqui. Ele não quer fazer mal a ninguém, mas existe alguém a quem deve proteger. — terminou em um tom um tanto melancólico.

— Entendo... Mas eu não acho que alguém que tenha tais sentimentos por uma outra pessoa possa ser um monstro. — sorriu de maneira doce. — Você não deveria se esconder, eu sei que é uma pessoa boa e eu posso sentir isso...

Os olhos azuis de outrem encheram-se de surpresa ao ouvir o que o rapaz cego lhe dizia. Como ele poderia saber tanto sobre si? Justo ele, o alguém cuja face ninguém jamais vira?

— Como você...

— Como eu sei? — Perguntou completando o que o outro indagaria. — Eu apenas fui capaz de enxergar como você se sente... E sei que está sofrendo muito. Mas eu não acho que você seja um monstro ou uma sombra. Pode ser que pense o contrário, mas você tem um coração puro.

A maneira como ele falou aquelas palravas fez com que o mais velho sentisse seu rosto aquecer — sem jeito.

— Você é uma criança bem estranha.

— Eu sei. Mas não se engane, não sou uma criança. — sussurrou.

— A propósito, como se chama? Eu me chamo Deuteros. — falou sorrindo e olhando-o curioso, esperando para saber que nome aquela pessoa teria. Realmente não era uma criança, deveria ter seus dezesseis ou dezessete anos.

— Eu sou Asmita, nada mais e nada menos que isso. — sorriu.

* * *

Deuteros jazia sobre as rochas na Ilha Kanon, onde havia se exilado após a morte de seu irmão, aquele a quem sempre admirou, mas o mesmo que se deixou levar pela ganância e ânsia por poder. O mesmo que tanto amou e tentou proteger — o que fora morto por suas mãos.

Por alguma razão sonhou com o dia em que conheceu seu amigo e amante há dois anos — agora santo de Atena — Asmita de Virgem. Fazia tantos meses que não o via, que chegava a doer. Há muito que sentira seu coração endurecer e não gostaria de relembrar o que havia sofrido por aquele que chamou de sua luz.

"Aspros."

Este afastou-o da pessoa que realmente se importava consigo.

Suspirou, pressentindo que algo de mal viria. Nada que fosse bom demoraria a acontecer; sentiu um forte cosmo vindo de terras longínquas e não teve dúvidas de que acabara de perder também o seu amado. Asmita, em uma outra vida, o perdoaria por tê-lo abandonado? Deuteros apenas fechou os olhos com pesar, lembrando de como os dois haviam descoberto que seus sentimentos eram muito mais fortes que amizade. Não houve um segundo desde então em que não se arrependesse por não ter podido estar com ele, mesmo agora depois de sua morte. Mas a morte era inevitável, repetia para si mesmo.

* * *

Asmita, esplendoroso jovem em seu traje dourado, voltara naquele dia de uma missão no Mundo dos Mortos. Deveria investigar algo relacionado ao despertar de Hades e o fez. Voltava cansado e um tanto desconfortável. Assim que fez seu relatório ao mestre, voltou a caminhar no mesmo local onde conheceu o outro rapaz há anos. O moreno de vinte e cinco anos estava sentado, distraído com um pequeno esquilo próximo a árvore, quando avistou Asmita. Abaixou o olhar, lembrando-se de algo.

— Olá Deuteros... Como tem passado? — perguntou sentando-se ao lado do mais forte com um pequeno sorriso.

— Estava apenas pensando em umas coisas. Não imaginei que viria até aqui tão tarde. Você não costuma se ausentar de seu templo durante a noite...

O virginiano permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo, até que resolveu contar para o outro sobre sua aventura nas terras de Hades e sobre a perda de seu amigo, Ahimsa. Não eram somente estes os problemas, mas precisava conversar com alguém e o único com quem se sentia à vontade era ele.

— Esse Ahimsa deve ser muito importante pra você. Deve ter sido difícil...

— Não muito... Ele já estava morto quando eu cheguei. O que me deixou inquieto foi constatar que as pessoas são capazes de fazer quaisquer coisas para se livrarem da tristeza... Enquanto eu permaneço aqui sem bem saber o que fazer com a minha.

Deuteros o olhava intensamente, afinal não eram todos os dias que o loiro desabafava consigo. E sem soube explicar o porquê, acariciou a alva face.

— Eu o entendo e sinto muito que tenha de ter sido assim, homem santo... Mas é graças a esses seus sentidos que pude seguir em frente. Eu sei que é egoísmo meu, mas eu quero aproveitar e pedir algo porque realmente preciso de sua companhia essa noite... Meu irmão... Eu que confiei nele como se fosse meu único Deus e ele me deixou. — falou flexionando um pouco o punho.

Asmita abaixou um pouco a cabeça. Ele bem sabia que isso não tardaria a acontecer e com o passar do tempo tinha percebido como o coração do cavaleiro de gêmeos — Aspros — se manchava de ódio e ganância. Enquanto aquele, julgado por ter nascido sob uma estrela maligna — Deuteros — era quem tinha o coração puro e repleto de bondade.

— Não se culpe... Eu já imaginava que Aspros tomaria esse caminho... Assim como sempre tive certeza que você não era um monstro. Não para mim. — o virginiano sorriu, sentindo a mão de Deuteros ainda em sua face. Era um estranho contato, mas confortável.

O geminiano sentia uma sensação morna em seu peito, como se tudo não mais importasse. Somente aquele belo sorriso de seu amigo, que nem ao menos conseguia enxergar parecia existir. Um tanto hesitante, o puxou pelo pulso, levando-o para sentar em seu colo com tamanha facilidade tal a que uma mãe segura sua criança.

— Deuteros? — perguntou sem entender por que estava naquela situação: era deveras constrangedora. Mas antes que pudesse perguntá-lo o motivo de tal atitude, teve sua boca tomada por um beijo suave e rápido.

Seus lábios ainda se roçavam e Asmita, por não querer entender o sentido do ato, acabou afastando um pouco o rosto. Estava um pouco ruborizado, mas não era tão notável; ainda assim, adorável. O homem de cabelos louros pareceu ponderar, não estava em boa posição para pensar de qualquer forma. Já Deuteros, não pôde resistir à espera e voltou a beijá-lo novamente. Asmita estava sem reações, mas aos poucos enlaçou o maior pelo pescoço, correspondendo ao beijo um tanto atrapalhado. Os caninos do irmão do santo de gêmeos eram como presas e estas mordiam de leve o lábio inferior do virginiano vez ou outra. Se Asmita tinha de pensar se continuaria naquele jogo ou não, que pensasse enquanto ainda aproveitava de seus beijos.

Essa foi a deixa para que o moreno usasse a língua para explorar a boca aveludada e carnuda que o menor tinha. Asmita gemia baixo durante o ósculo, procurando um sentido para o que faziam, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era que estava com Deuteros e que o amava.

— Deuteros... Isso é errado... Eu não posso... — e foi interrompido pelo indicador do amigo, que pressionava seus lábios, como para não deixá-lo terminar. Pararia se assim Asmita quisesse, jamais o beijaria outra vez, o tocaria. Mas antes falaria o que precisava ser dito. Não deixaria que o santo dourado fugisse da situação sem nem ao menos dizer o que queria.

— O que pode ser errado em agir pelos sentimentos? Talvez eu tenha entendido errado todas as vezes que você se aproximou e me fez mudar, ser uma pessoa melhor... Ser seu e de mais ninguém e nem mesmo de meu irmão. Eu quero você e a menos que não me queira eu não continuarei... — quase encostou a boca no ouvido do amigo a sussurrar as palavras seguintes, como se somente ele pudesse ouvi-las. — Asmita, eu o amo. Mas também o desejo e tenho medo de perdê-lo... Eu sinto como se já tivesse perdido tudo, mas eu tenho você, então meus próprios sentimentos não são verdade? — Falava com a respiração agitada, mas era bem mais pela emoção de suas próprias palavras. Sentia o ar do loiro atingi-lo em igual intensidade no pescoço.

O santo de virgem então não disse mais nada, mas seu cosmo se mostrou compassível, terno.

"Eu sinto sua tristeza... Seu coração pode sentir o meu? Eles batem como um só. Eu posso vê-lo na minha mente, somente, mas é o mais belo que eu veria se pudesse."

Em instantes — novamente — estavam em meio a um ósculo passional, mas também um pouco mais ousado que os últimos. Asmita pensava cada vez menos na ideia de resistir. Sua mente parecia gritar enquanto lembrava-o culposamente de seus status como o "homem mais próximo de Deus". Ainda assim Asmita era um homem.

Não teria sido o próprio Buddha quem o tinha dito isso?

Sabia que estava se entregando ao pecado, mas era com a pessoa que amava. Um último pecado, ou o primeiro de tantos... Qualquer dia poderia ser o fim. Ambos estavam arfantes e Deuteros grunhiu sentindo que a armadura que o outro trajava estava atrapalhando-os e até mesmo machucando-o. Pediu que Asmita saísse de cima de seu corpo e fez questão de se livrar das próprias roupas sem a mínima cerimônia. Asmita estava hesitante em tirar sua armadura. Não por medo de que acontecesse algo de mal, mas por dúvida. Não era porque não estava acostumado a ficar nu na frente de outras pessoas, mas porque ficar nu frente àquele homem tinha um significado diferente, mundano.

Deuteros pareceu notar a confusão mental pela qual o outro passava e apenas sorriu exibindo seus dentes pontiagudos, paciente.

— Asmita... Não se preocupe. Só estamos nós dois aqui. — disse de forma sensual, mas amorosa. Suas palavras pareceram acalmar Virgem, que aos poucos, retirou sua veste de ouro. Deixou que esta brilhasse ao lado dos dois por um momento antes de sumir, dando privacidade ao casal. Não renegaria seu mestre pelo amor que sentia.

O mais velho estendeu-lhe a mão, tocando-o, e Asmita aceitou o gesto, aproximando-se sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Deuteros o fez sentar novamente em seu colo — cara a cara — e Asmita acabou se sobressaltando ao sentir o quão quente a pele daquele homem sob si era.

"Quente."

Os olhos verdes observavam desejosamente as mãos delicadas do virginiano trilharem seu corpo. Queria sentir como era Deuteros, pedaço por pedaço. Suas mãos tocavam as cicatrizes de treinos, de castigos, sentindo como o corpo do recém descoberto amante era forte e viril. Repousou uma das mãos no abdômen do geminiano, sentindo os músculos bem definidos se movimentarem rapidamente. Ele estava agitado, sua pele era tão quente...

O grego apenas sentia sua excitação crescer mais e mais e, sem o menor pudor, levou a mão do amigo ao seu membro, ereto, túrgido, duro. Asmita retraiu a mão por um segundo, sabendo no que tinha tocado, mas também sabia que o moreno queria que o tocasse naquele local. Mordeu o lábio ao sentir que também queria. O geminiano mordia levemente seu pescoço, separando-se o bastante para ver o que Asmita faria quanto a isso. Então sentiu aquela mão macia explorá-lo em um local tão sensível e gemia roucamente quando ele o segurava e o movia de uma maneira prazerosa. O virginiano percebeu que o outro estava gostando de suas atenções e passou a tocá-lo da forma em que ele mais demonstrava reações. Deuteros estava ofegante, sentindo o quão delicioso era ter as mãos de Asmita em suas intimidades. Não eram tão macias como imaginava. Ele era um homem. Lembrou do primeiro encontro de ambos e abafou um riso. Asmita parou por um segundo, não entendendo os motivos e Deuteros aproveitou para mordê-lo no pescoço e no ombro, escutando em respostas breves gemidos do indiano.

— Acho melhor você parar um pouco... Eu me sinto egoísta por somente eu estar sentindo isso. — falou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do santo de ouro, retirando a mão deste que estava em seu membro para abraçá-lo firme contra si. Asmita deixou um grunhido surpreso escapar por seus lábios quando seu membro semiereto foi comprimido entre os abdomes de ambos, rígidos pelo vida que levavam. Ele também podia sentir o pênis de Deuteros roçando contra a própria coxa de maneira sugestiva e isso o estava fazendo ficar da mesma maneira. A noite estava ainda mais quente...

Bastou alguns minutos de carícias bobas para que o ato começasse a se tornar mais forte. Deuteros se encontrava com a cabeça entre as coxas alvas de Asmita, que gemia seu nome enquanto se contorcia sob tantos estímulos. O maior sugava seu falo com tamanha voracidade que Asmita o puxava pelos cabelos de leve quando sentia estar caindo em um caminho sem volta.

— Oh... — O loiro tentava não gemer, mas a tarefa estava sendo difícil. Em seu âmago, sentia certo receio, as sensações eram surreais e sempre tinha a impressão de estar derramando algo que não deveria na boca de seu amado.

Sua face adorável estava escarlate. Seus pelos, seus mamilos, estavam eriçados. E onde se imaginasse — em qualquer parte — seu corpo não mais o obedecia. Levou a mão aos fios verde-petróleo, instigando-o a continuar mais rapidamente quando a vontade de ir mais e mais rápido se intensificou. Seus próprios quadris se moviam, fazendo seu órgão ir e voltar na cavidade macia, quente e molhada que era a boca de Deuteros.

Asmita sentia o prazer crescer mais e mais dentro de si e quando menos esperava, seu corpo começou a tremer. Seu baixo ventre parecia formigar de uma maneira agradável e seu membro pulsava fortemente na boca alheia. Deuteros percebeu o estado do virginiano e o retirou a boca, prendendo o membro pela base com um pouco de força, impedindo-o de chegar ao ápice.

— Não tão rápido, homem santo... — havia um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

— Não me chame assim... Não agora, cretino. — Deuteros apenas sorriu, separando as pernas do mais novo. Não parecia querer resistir nem mesmo à isso.

Tocou o ânus do cavaleiro dourado, que respirou fortemente, um pouco surpreso. Asmita não imaginava o que o outro faria, apenas deixava-se levar pelas vontades do amado, mas se perguntava se aquilo era certo. O mais velho acariciou seu corpo com os dedos calejados, fazendo com que Asmita gemesse ainda baixo. Estava sensível. Os dedos compridos e firmes seguiram até os lábios rosados e inchados de Asmita.

— Deixe-os bem molhadinhos... Eu não quero machucá-lo. — sussurrou rente ao ouvido de Asmita, lambendo e chupando a pele de seu pescoço enquanto sentia a língua do outro dançar contra seus dígitos de uma maneira desejosa, pecaminosa. Quando constatou que estavam devidamente lubrificados, os retirou da boca do menor, levando-os ao anus do mesmo. Deuteros não era uma das pessoas mais pacientes, mas não queria machucá-lo.

Asmita, como bom guerreiro que era, apenas grunhiu baixo, sentindo seu canal se alargar com a entrada dos dedos do amante. Embora doloroso no começo, passou a sentir prazer a medida que recebia estímulos. Enquanto os dedos de Deuteros brincavam no interior do virginiano, sua outra mão voltara a estimular o pênis do mesmo. Ao sentir ser tocado em um local que lhe trouxe tamanha onda de prazer, Asmita acabou se movendo para provar novamente daquela sensação em seu membro, o que fazia com que a penetração acontecesse com mais vigor. Deuteros apenas lambia os lábios, deliciado pela cena.

— D-Deuteros... Unh... — gemeu se movendo manhosamente contra os dedos, que aos poucos foram retirados.

— Que Atena me perdoe, Asmita. Eu preciso de você agora. — sussurrou com a voz carregada de tesão, separando um pouco mais as pernas do loiro, esperando o consentimento.

— Vá em frente... Eu quero ser seu... Só seu... — "como sempre fomos e nunca soubemos".

A princípio, a invasão foi dolorosa. Asmita cravara as unhas com força nas costas de Deuteros, que fizera o máximo de esforço para não se mover. O corpo de virgem era tão apertado, que gêmeos sentia que poderia gozar com apenas a sensação que sentia em seu membro.

— Droga, Asmita... Você é tão apertado. — sussurrou com a voz rouca. Asmita tinha pequenas lágrimas se formando no cantinho dos olhos, mas não as permitiu escorrer. Por quanta dor já havia passado? Se essa era a dor da entrega a quem se ama, ele iria sofrê-la... Mas Deuteros não desejava que as coisas fossem assim.

— Não precisa ser gentil comigo... Eu quero você, Deuteros. — falou apertando-o ainda mais contra si. Suas pernas, um pouco trêmulas, circundaram-no a cintura, fazendo com que a penetração se aprofundasse ainda mais. Asmita grunhiu incomodado, mas tinha a esperança de que sentiria a mesma sensação que Deuteros lhe trouxera com os dedos outrora.

Asmita estava testando seu auto-controle, mas Deuteros não poderia acabar com este de vez. Minutos passaram até que pudesse iniciar uma movimentação um pouco mais rápida e forte sem que o machucasse. Sabia que Asmita estava sentindo dor no começo, mas agora estava sentindo prazer e seus suspiros pareciam pedir por mais.

— A-ah... M... — seu corpo parecia queimar, assim como as técnicas de Deuteros. Sentia como se planetas explodissem em seu corpo, eram sensações indescritíveis.

— Então é aqui que é gostoso pra você? — perguntou tomado pela luxúria. — Ah, Asmita... — sentia seu membro sair e entrar do corpo do outro com mais facilidade, era maravilhoso.

Asmita apenas gemia enquanto Deuteros o tomava por completo. Rebolava para tentar aumentar o prazer que o possuía, que crescia mais e mais. Nunca em sua vida tinha se sentido tão humano como naquele momento e, mesmo que estivessem ao ar livre, perigando de serem descobertos a qualquer momento, ele só pensaria que estaria ali, com Deuteros... E isso era tudo o que lhe importava.

Novamente os espasmos vieram, mas dessa vez eram mais intensos, mais prazerosos. Asmita nunca havia experimentado tal sensação e tudo o que pôde fazer foi se agarrar com tudo o que tinha ao geminiano, que o estocava como em um frenesi.

O roçar da barriga de Deuteros em seu falo fez com que Asmita enfim alcançasse o gozo, sujando ambos de sua semente. Vendo que seu amado havia sentido o prazer do orgasmo, Deuteros não parou, não queria terminar, mas deveria. Movia-se como podia, gemendo de forma animalesca. Suas presas marcavam a pele do loiro que já obtivera seu alívio, marcando-o como seu.

— Asmita, eu quero gozar em você... — beijou-o firme, apaixonado.

— Deuteros...

A maneira como se arremetia mudara completamente, tornando-se irregular e profunda. Asmita sentia o membro de Deuteros sair por completo e depois preenchê-lo várias e várias vezes, até que em uma estocada mais forte, sentiu que havia acabado. Deuteros tinha feito em si o mesmo que fizera entre os dois. Não sentia vergonha

O grego deixou que o peso de seu corpo caísse sobre o do menor, que de igual maneira tentava recuperar o fôlego. Havia sido muito intenso para ambos. Asmita acariciava os cabelos cacheados do mais velho, que sorriu vendo o cansaço no rosto pacífico do amado.

— Eu o amo, Asmita.

— Eu também, Deuteros... Mas saia de cima de mim, por favor. — pediu um pouco sem jeito.

Ambos riram.

* * *

Dias após a morte de seu amado, Deuteros sabia que teria de assumir responsabilidades na guerra que o tinha levado, mas a hora ainda não era propícia. Havia recebido um novo pupilo, o cavaleiro de bronze Tenma de Pégaso. O garoto era um pouco problemático, mas por alguma razão sabia que ele era importante... Ao fim do treino, Deuteros estava sentado observando o mais jovem, exausto, dormir sobre uma das rochas.

— Pégaso... Parece que a ilha está a salvo... — Falou se referindo o treino em que o adolescente deveria parar a erupção na Ilha Kanon, caso contrário esta seria destruída. — Mas tem chegado muitos visitantes ultimamente... Inclusive os mortos tem perambulado por aqui.

Falou olhando para o lado em um tom de indiretas. Ele via o cavaleiro de Virgem sentado sobre a urna da armadura de Pégaso.

— Asmita.

— É uma bela noite de lua cheia, não acha, Deuteros? — perguntou com um sorriso, encarando seu amor, conhecido agora como o demônio da ilha Kanon.

— Não esperava que você aparecesse por aqui... Mas entendo, foi por causa do sangue que doou a essa armadura... A do garoto. — Falou fitando a urna da vestimenta de bronze.

— Que tipo de suposição é essa? — deixou que brincadeira escapasse em forma de palavras. Deuteros continuava sentado olhando-o. — E o que me diz de você? Não é comum vê-lo aceitar aprendizes...

Ver...

"A morte não é de todo o ruim... Deuteros é belo, agora posso vê-lo."

— Hehehehe, acabou sendo uma boa forma de matar o tempo. — retribui o sorriso, mostrando suas presas.

— Você provavelmente sente-se endividado por ele manifestar seu poder pelas outras pessoas... Deuteros, eu já estou morto... Pertenci a esse mundo para alcançar a iluminação do oitavo sentido, mas é o seu poder aquele que pode esmagar as galáxias... Então não fique aqui nessa simples ilha. Lute por mim, em meu lugar. — Falou calmamente, mas de maneira autoritária. — Digo-te isso porque sei que és forte e também como velho amigo e amor.

Depois de proferir estas palavras, Asmita desapareceu da mesma maneira que chegou, deixando Deuteros com um sorriso bobo — mas determinado — para trás.

— Até pra aconselhar, ele se exibe...

Os dias se passaram e Deuteros finalmente tomou parte na Guerra Santa, como santo de gêmeos. Acabou falecendo ao lutar contra seu irmão mais velho, que havia sido ressuscitado por Hades. A última vez que pôde ver o loiro veio durante a luta final contra o Deus do Submundo... Não era uma despedida triste, todos os dourados estavam ali, reunidos.

Nenhum dos dois ousou uma despedida devida. Cada um gritou seus motivos, aqueles que poderiam ser ouvidos:

"Pela iluminação!"

"Por mim mesmo!"

Mas quando os cosmos dos 12 santos de ouro se uniram para criar a luz do sol, dois destes compartilhavam de um mesmo pensamento, íntimo, só deles.

"Para sempre..."


End file.
